


Reaching Hearts

by TheFandomAlchmeist13 (Delphene_Lukas13)



Category: GOT7
Genre: :D, Fantasy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Maybe idk yet - Freeform, Nobility!BamBam, Nobility!Hoseok, Nobility!Yoongi, Prince!Jackson, Prince!Mark, Prince!Taehyung, Rating May Change, Royalty, all of the fluff, also on Wattpad, brief appearances of other idols, gay7, markson, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphene_Lukas13/pseuds/TheFandomAlchmeist13
Summary: Both Mark and Jackson were born and bound with magic. Jackson grew up with it but Mark never knew. When the unexpected happens, their lives begin to intertwine along with their hearts. It may not sound like much, but please read.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> https://em.wattpad.com/7ee0ab7ad2f00a7f72e693a83c93d8a43418e861/68747470733a2f2f732d6d656469612d63616368652d616b302e70696e696d672e636f6d2f6f726967696e616c732f62382f30392f39362f62383039393633363766356231353937363439363433313662653031386134352e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80

I would love to say that this momentous event occurred on a beautiful moonlit night. Most wonderful occasions are written to have happened at that time. The soft backlight of the moon. Stars twinkling and glittering above, winking as if to say ‘I wish you the best’ and sharing a personal joke.

But this event did not take place during the night, only a single star bore witness to the event.

On the 28th of March, Prince Jiaer of the Wang Kingdom was born. It had been many hours playing the waiting game, those hours being excruciating for the Queen. Upon hearing the first cry of the newborn, the Queen smiled a pleasant and relaxed smile. A feeling of relief washed over her, the warm light of the setting sun coaxing her to join the star in slumber. A reward for withstanding the price that came with the miracle of life. The glow the eased the young Prince’s mother to slumber was not just from the sunset. There was a warmth radiating from the small boy, greeting the sun, and the sun responding in kind. 

The Wang Kingdom’s King had long ago passed out and the only ones to bear witness to the young boy’s gift were the woman who assisted in his birthing and the lone star in the sky.


	2. 하나 (Hana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please forgive me if the characters seem OOC. This is my first time attempting any of these characters. Also, I don't actually know the ages of the Tuan Siblings. I don't actually know anything other than their names, app please forgive me. If someone could inform me of the correct age order, that would be much appreciated. That being said, all ages and information are decided based to their relevancy to the story.)

https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/442918666/images/14d2afcfaa696a87321460008933.jpg

"Tammy! Wait up!" A small toddler called after a slightly larger figure that could just barely be seen in the distance.

The toddler was about 4 years old with a head of fluffy, dark brown hair. He was wearing a blue peasant shirt with brown trousers and shoes to match. He was slightly panting as he ran, struggling to catch up to the figure, seemingly named Tammy.

The Sun was rising, just peaking out from behind the mountain summit. It was very early in the morning, but the tiny sliver of sunlight was enough to illuminate Tammy.

Tammy, upon hearing the 4 year old's voice, without ceasing her running, looked behind her. She noticed how far behind her the child was and slowed her pace. She was struggling for breath by the time he reached her.

"I'm sorry, Mark." Tammy embraced her younger brother as he giggled breathlessly.

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to, you're the one who snuck out." Mark managed to giggle out. He laughed even more when Tammy's faced morphed into one of dread.His eyes had a small twinkle of blue amidst the warm brown, but it vanished as soon as he (and Tammy) began walking back. Further away from the mountains and the rising sun.  
~*^*~  
https://em.wattpad.com/07a5b84c70405b81bd27f138b33ef30683b49af7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a4362686d5132314d59725044673d3d2d3434323931383636362e313464333364383830623466653135303138343639333334343736362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

(I'll leave the rest of the castle's design to your imagination. All I'm going to say is that the rest of the castle is FAR more...furnished and more rugs. Fluffy rugs. ^-^)

"I'm sorry, Papa. Mama."

Mark was currently hiding behind the curtain at the top of the grand staircase, listening (and looking) in on his parents and his sister. He hoped she wouldn't be in to much trouble.

"Tammy Tuan, what were you doing up so early? Not that I don't appreciate you being early for once, but this is FAR to early." Mark's mother questioned, skeptical, raising an eyebrow at her eldest daughter. She noted how Tammy was still in her night clothes.

Let's just say that the Tuan siblings were not known for being early risers.

At all.

Well, except for one.

"...I guess those early bedtimes have finally payed off, huh?" As soon as she spoke, GraceTuan came walking in from the main corridor and gasped.

"Tammy , why in the world were you so far outside the castle?" Grace questioned.

That caused both adults to round on Tammy with a look of shock. She flinched and forced herself maintain eyes contact with her parents.

"You went outside the grounds?" The question was asked in a soft voice, but all present could hear the slight dark undertone. There was worry in there too, but the three siblings that were present were too weary to pick that out.

When Tammy began to stutter out nonsensical syllables, Mark ran out from behind the curtain and attached himself to his mother's legs.

"Please don't get mad!" Mark pleaded, eyes screwed shut. "We didn't go that far! We barely made it past the garden!"

Little Mark was trying his best not to shed any tears. He wasn't scared of his parents. He never could be. But surely you could understand the mind of a 4 year old who believes that he's going to be in trouble.

His parents shared a small smile at the sight of their son being so protective of the eldest.

"Tammy, Grace. Can we please talk to you?" The Queen looked at both girls with a soft and knowing smile. She turned around and walked down the hallway to one of the many studies. The girls followed behind dutifully, leaving a very confused Mark behind with the King.

~*^*~

Prince Mark didn't necessarily have a short attention span, he just loved playing with his father. At first, Mark refused to part from the spot where he ever so stubbornly planted himself on the floor, waiting for his mother and sisters to come back. 

The King managed to convince him, saying that "Once Appa sets of to work, he won't be able to play with you and your brother all day."

Mark had just pouted in response, saying that Appa shouldn't make Joey miss out on Appa Playtime because of him. Mark told his father that he should go play with Joey and leave him here on the floor.

Mark only got up once the King said that he would only play with Joey, if Mark was there too.

While that got him off his tush, his pout was still stuck on his face and little arms crossed across his chest. They walked down hall after hall until they reached the room 

But then his father began tickling his brother awake.

Less than a minute later, the sound that could only be described as melodious laughter floated down the hallway and beckoned a few curious maids. The three who had been curious just turned back around, walking away with soft smiles on their faces. So many stories are told and almost all of them have the Kings and Queens who could care less about their children. It's always nice to defy that norm.

~*^*~

"Appa! Appa!" Mark's three year old brother squealed, attempting to distract his father from his intense tickle spree (Mark, on the other hand, took no part in that tickle. He was too busy rolling around on the floor in laughter). 

"Huh?" The King pretended to be confused. "Is that a little Prince Joey I hear?"

"APPA!" Joey cried out, still laughing, when his father hadn't relented in the slightest.

"What is it, darling." Finally, King Raymond stopped, but he still had Joey trapped in his hold.

"Appa, I want airplane." Joey looked at King Raymond with this pout that the people of the kingdom have begun to call the Tuan Pout. Why? Because it seems that it is a pout that not many commoners or nobles can pull off. That being said, all four Tuan siblings have it down to an art. The King attempts it and all he gets as a result is a laughing Queen. 

Upon seeing Joey's pout, King Raymond was tempted to pick up the child, place him on top of his head, and run around the room making airplane noises. But he knew that that wasn't what type of airplane Joey was talking about. So, the King picked up the small child and placed him in his lap. He took Joey's face in his hands and looked into the eyes that stared up at him.

"I'm sorry, Joey-ah. But I can't do airplane today because my back and hips have been hurting today." The pout increased. "Maybe it will be all better by later today."

The pout was still in place, so King Raymond took it upon himself to grab Mark and begin chasing a squealing Joey down the halls of the West Wings. This continued for who knows how long , but it all comes to a satisfying end when Joey barges into Mark's room and allows himself to be caught. While Joey and the King are still laughing and attempting to regain their breaths, a small frown makes it's way onto Mark's face.

He stared at his father and remember what he said about how he was hurting. Mark hated the idea of his family (or anyone, for that matter) being hurt. The part that he dislikes the most is that he can't do anything about it. His Eomma can wish everything all better (not really. He thinks the pain goes away, but it's a psychological thing. But Moms are magical and everything they say is obviously the truth) and he wants to too.

But there's something that Mark doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed. The next chap should be up in the next 2 weeks or so.
> 
> Pls vote if you want me to write more and comments are little bundles of life and love.
> 
> 고맙습니다 and 사랑해~<3
> 
> \- TFA13


	3. 둘(Dul)

  
**(Take the Jackson from the photo and turn him into a 12 year old. Jackson will look like this when he's older. im sorry i love blonde on Jackson <3) (Update: i take that back, i like blonde on a lot of idols)**

The sun had long since reached it's peak and was now beginning it's descent to the western sky. The young Prince Jackson had been expected for lunch at noon, it has been hours since then. He knew his parents would come looking for him to attend dinner but at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

 

 

For some reason, he loved it. He loved sword combat. Fencing, in particular. The burning ache of his muscles, the high he got off of the adrenaline, how he could fee his blood pumping throughout his veins.

"Jackson!" He heard a voice call out from somewhere behind him.

He turned around, gasping for breath, and had whatever oxygen left in him leave all at once due to a body colliding into his own.

*insert Jackson's scream here*

Both people let out an 'oof' as they crashed to the floor, Jackson throwing his weapon across the courtyard as to not accidentally impale the person atop him.

"Hyung~ Help me~" The slender figure preventing him from getting whines, wrapping himself around Jackson with a vice-like grip. It doesn't help that his legs are as long as chopsticks with more strength than you would think.

"It's not my fault that you thought that annoying Jinyoung was a good idea." Jackson laughed lightly while trying to push the smaller body off of him.

The head resting on his back shook and screamed something unintelligible at him.

"NOT Jinyoung?" Jackson asked in mock wonder. "Who'd you make mad?"

His question was answered when Hoseok poked his his head out from around the corner of the palace.

"You might wanna run from this one. Not even I can help you here." Is yelled across the courtyard, followed by deep booming laughter that could only be produced by one person.

At that moment is when the That One Person You Never Wanna Piss Off walks out onto the grass, his deep black hair shining in the (dreaded) sunlight. Following him is the source of the laughter, Taehyung leaning on Hoseok as he attempts (emphasis on attempts) to calm down.

" _Oh my god, BamBam. What did you do?!_ " Jackson shouts in  _English_ , rounding on BamBam the moment he could stand up. Despite the bright and warm sunlight around them, the two boys could feel themselves go cold at the aura the figure approaching them was producing.

At 13 years old, Min Yoongi was already one of the most feared on castle grounds. Despite his cold disposition, he is fiercely protective of his friends (and can be a total softy sometimes). But when said friend messes with him....let's just say that there's no saving them.

Before BamBam could even think about running again, Yoongi was suddenly in front of them.

***dun dun dun***

~*^*~ (Timeskip cause i'm lazy)

After the Yoongi incident (one out of many), the boys moved inside to the West Wing Library. This may sound very stereotypical, but if you pull a specific series of books, the shelf will open and you will find the entrance to their (self-proclaimed) secret hideout.

No one knows (but Author ;) ) why, but the Hideout is Jackson's favorite place to be. It's located at the west most part of the castle and he always feels at home there. If ever he was stressed or upset, he could go and surround himself in the warmth that he felt whenever he entered the room. Even when there are others in the room, they can see the definite difference. He seems to develop this aura about him. This aura not only affects him, but the others around him. It makes them more relaxed and they seem happier.

It was just this ability he had, that along with a few other things. Some of those things can really come in handy, especially for Yoongi Incidents like this one.

"Yah! Hyung!" BamBam's yell could be heard from behind the closed doors of the secret hangout. "Be careful, you almost burned my eye!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to heal you in the first place if you hadn't made Yoongi mad." Jackson retorted.

**Hi. I'm the Author.**

**I'm going to take this opportunity to introduce you to the characters in the current scene.**

**You've already met Prince Wang Jackson. The only son to the Emperor and Empress of the Wang Empire. There's going to be more on him later, so I'll introduce the others.**

**Lord Kunpimook Bhuwakul, aka Lord BamBam, (it feels so awkward typing that out and hearing it in my head) is from one of the countries in the Empire. He and Jackson have been friends for years, as have the others, but these two have known each other longer.**

**Lord Min Yoongi is from the same kingdom as Taehyung and one is normally never seen without the other. In the future, he will be known as one of the most feared in the Empire and the neighboring kingdoms. Yoongi may seem cold, but he is really kind.**

 

**Sometimes. ;P**

 

**Finally, we have Lord Jung Hoseok and Prince Kim Taehyung. These two are literal rays of sunshine. They could also be described as from another planet, but they are loved all the same. Hoseok is from the Wang Empire along with BamBam and Jackson.**

**More on these characters will be written in later chapters, but I thought I'd just put this out there now.**

"But I didn't do anything Hyung!~" BamBam whined , wincing as Jackson continued healing the (glorious) black-eye he is currently sporting. His silver hair (that was at one point perfectly styled) fell in his face.

"He's right." Yoongi spoke up for the first time that day. "It wasn't BamBam."

Jackson's head shot up (almost burning BamBam again, but that was heavily ignored). Jackson stared at Yoongi trying to detect any form of joking, but the teen was serious.

"Who was it then?" Taehyung piped up. He practically knew anyone and everyone on castle grounds, so if there were new people, he  _had_  to know. He made it his business to know.

"Some new kid." Yoongi drawled as Hoseok cuddled up to him, both of them beginning to fall asleep. "You'll meet him later."

Taehyung pouted but joined their cuddle pile anyway, instantly falling asleep. If Yoongi was uncomfortable, he said nothing.

"If you knew it wasn't me, why'd you attack me then!" BamBam continued whining, loudly, and flopped back on an adjacent couch once Jackson gave the signal that BamBam was fully healed.

Taehyung wimpered in his sleep, making Yoongi give BamBam a glare.

BamBam quieted at that and begun to fall asleep on the couch he was on.

Things stayed still like that for a while, the four sleeping and Jackson mindlessly staring out the open window. At 12 years old, you don't really have much to worry about. That is, unless you accidentally overhear your parents talking about national matters.

Jackson's mind raced and he became more confused by the second. But then,

Everything stopped.

Jackson was engulfed by warmth and his eyes drifted shut, his mind finally at peace for the night.

~*^*~

A few kingdoms over, a King finally left the eldest prince's bedroom. A gentle smile gracing the young teen's face, his body and heart radiating warmth and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! Hope you enjoyed! ;)
> 
> Comments are little bundles of life and love.
> 
> 고맙습니다 and 사랑해~
> 
> \- TFA13

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the shortest prologue in like, well, ever. But the rest is going to be better. Hopefully. Enjoy!


End file.
